


Checking In

by whatabadchoice



Series: Tuesdays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabadchoice/pseuds/whatabadchoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smith," the man answers. Castiel is distracted by the mouth that forms the generic name. It's pink and full, almost feminine, and Castiel bites his own at the sight. </p><p>Oh God, Mr. Smith has officially replaced Mr. Bart on the hot guest roster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things about this:
> 
> 1\. It was supposed to be for the tropefest challenge, but... Haha I suck at deadlines. So instead I figured I'd post each chapter as part of a series. 
> 
> 2\. The dates are meaningless ok. Not all these dates are Tuesdays. Deal with it, it's fanfiction.
> 
> 3\. It's like... 80% written. I'll update with the sequels as soon as they're done. Should be only 5-6 instalments. But who knows. I get bored at work sometimes.
> 
> 4\. This will eventually turn to E. But this one is T. So is the next one.

JANUARY 14TH 

He's beautiful. There's no other word for it. 

Castiel arrived early tonight. Like most nights, actually. But tonight he can't help but send a little prayer of thanks to the universe for his good habits. Because this guest is stunning.

Anna does the check in without so much as staring and Castiel would be impressed except he knows that Anna mostly likes girls, and she hates Alphas, so the man standing in front of her probably isn't doing much for her. The man in front of her is so Alpha, it’s disgusting. Or arousing. Castiel can’t tell. With his broad shoulders and confident stance, not to mention the less than subtle scent of _man_ and _musk_ and just pure _Alpha_ radiating off him... Castiel is unsurprised that Anna remains unaffected by the man's gorgeous face. Though Castiel is standing off to the side, somewhat hidden by the wall, he can still see the man perfectly. So he stares. 

"Last name?" Anna asks, and Castiel doesn't know where to look, exactly. He's tall and wearing a pinstripe suit. When he reaches for his wallet for his ID, Castiel sees a flash of red suspenders that inexplicably makes Castiel want to smile. But his face...

"Smith," the man answers. Castiel is distracted by the mouth that forms the generic name. It's pink and full, almost feminine, and Castiel bites his own at the sight. 

Oh God, Mr. Smith has officially replaced Mr. Bart on the hot guest roster.

"Okay, Mr. Smith. I have you here for 203 nights, is that correct?" Anna asks, and Castiel can't help but whoop internally. A long term stay too? Ah, Tuesdays are now officially Castiel's favourite day.

"Yep," the man answers. He smiles a little conspiratorially when he leans in to add, "Guess you'll have put up with me for a while, eh?" 

He _winks_.

And, ok, Anna _prefers_ women, but even she blushes at that.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Anna says curtly after collecting herself, and Mr. Smith's smile falters a little, but he plasters it back on quickly enough that the moment goes unnoticed.

As Anna explains the hotel, Castiel watches the man. 

He's being creepy. It's definitely not part of the job description to _ogle_ attractive clients or make internal bets on their sexuality or hide behind a wall to watch a check in unnoticed. But Castiel has been working at The Residence for nearly a decade. He loves his job, but being a night auditor isn't exactly the most exciting occupation. So maybe Castiel keeps a mental list of his favourite guests. And maybe, occasionally, this list is based on superficial aspects of people's appearance. 

Alright, fine. 

He moves out into the open just as Anna is explaining the pool times.

Mr. Smith is listening intently to what Anna is saying, so he doesn't so much as glance at Castiel. Still, Cas feels better staring at the man in the open. Still creepy, he reasons, but now just overtly so. 

Keeping his gaze dutifully trained to the cash register in his hands, Castiel prepares for his shift, tugging on the stuffy blue tie self consciously as he tries his best not to look at the man.

"Mr. Smith?" Anna asks sharply, and Castiel looks up in surprise, just fast enough to see that Mr. Smith was looking at Castiel, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry. What?" Mr. Smith says, looking back to Anna and frowning in concentration. His nostrils flare, but his green eyes stay locked on the small card packet Anna is handing to him.

"As I was saying, breakfast times change over the weekend, but if you forget, don't worry. We are here all the time so you can call us," Anna continues, tone carefully polite. "In fact, this is our night auditor, Castiel. And if you need any further assistance tonight, he would be happy to assist you."

Castiel is startled at being mentioned, but nods politely at Anna and turns to smile at Mr. Smith.

"Hi, Castiel. I'm Dean," Mr. Smith says, and his expression is almost... shy. It is such a contrast from the aggressive scent that is rolling off of him that Castiel tilts his head. 

"Sorry, right. I know your chain doesn't let you call us by our first names. I swear I won't tell if you do, though," Dean babbles, clearly misunderstanding Castiel's confusion. 

"Oh," Castiel responds softly. "That's very kind, sir. But unfortunately our policy does dictate..."

"I know, I know. I've stayed in one of your hotels before. Professionalism, blah, blah," Mr. Smith cuts him off. Castiel bites his lip to stave off a wry smile. "It's alright, Cas. I'm sure I'll get you to call me Dean. I got about two hundred more chances to try."

Mr. Smith winks again. Castiel tries not to take it as a challenge. 

"Two hundred and two chances, actually," Castiel responds without thinking.

Dean raises his eyebrows. Castiel blushes, realizing what he gave away with the smart response. Shit. 

Anna clears her throat loudly.

"Right. Well," Dean says, still staring at Castiel with a small smile on those ridiculously plush lips. "I guess I'll be seeing you." He looks to Anna. "Both of you."

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Smith," Anna calls after him as he walks away.

She rounds on Castiel, who doesn't even have the wherewithal to look ashamed.

"Mr. Bart will be so disappointed," she says loftily. 

"Mr. Bart is nothing," Castiel sighs. Anna laughs.

"That's not what you were saying last week," Anna argues. Castiel rolls his eyes.

"Well Mr. Bart is long gone now. I think I deserve a new work crush," Castiel says haughtily. 

"Especially since your actual love life sucks," Anna answers. Castiel opens his mouth to argue, but there isn't much to be argued with, considering. Besides, he is known as the 'office flirt'. It's what gets him through the night.

"Did you _see_ him though?" Castiel deflects, staring dreamily into space. 

"Did you _smell_ him?" Anna counters, wrinkling her nose. Castiel grimaces.

"Yeah, I know," Castiel sighs. "They can't all be perfect."

"What? Alphas or your work crushes?" Anna asks. "Because I already know about the first ones working with you."

She nudges Castiel on her way to the back office, carrying her cash so she can count it.

"Excuse me, Anna, I am the perfect Alpha. Strong. Independent," Castiel retorts, false anger colouring his words. "A true provider."

"Oh yeah," Anna agrees. "It's like my mother used to tell me when I was a kid, 'Pick an Alpha who is a night auditor at a run of the mill hotel because they'll protect you with their job security and benefits.'"

"I get 40% dental!" Castiel calls back to her. He can almost feel her eyes roll. "And an extra two dollars an hour for the night shift! I know you're just gunning for my job."

"You caught me," Anna calls back from the back office. "I'm after the dental."

"Is that code for my big sharp teeth? Anna, please, try to be less crass when flirting with me."

"Actually, Cas, I'm after your big, fat _knot_!" Anna practically yells from behind the wall.

Castiel bursts into laughter just as he turns back to the front to see Mr. Smith standing in front of the desk. His smile is quickly replaced by an expression of total horror as he feels himself blush something fierce.

"What, Cas? Nothing to say?" Anna goads. "Not gonna talk about how I can have your knot, but your heart belongs to a certain..."

"Mr. Smith!" Cas exclaims loudly, cutting Anna off. He can still hear her small gasp from the back, which serves to deepen the flush on his face.

"Cas," Mr. Smith says with a smirk. The guest thankfully seems to find the whole situation funny instead of absolutely and incredibly unprofessional. Castiel does his best to ignore the way his pulse is racing in his ears and his blockers, though freshly applied, are not doing much to mask the complete and utter mortification rolling off his skin in waves.

"Um," Castiel replies. "How may I assist you?"

Mr. Smith grins almost predatorily and Castiel's heart thumps impossibly louder.

"I don't know... What can you _not_ do?" he asks. Castiel's eyes widen. "I mean, from what it sounds, you're very gifted... At your job."

"I, uh," Castiel says eloquently. "Thank you?"

The guest holds Castiel's gaze for a moment longer, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Then, suddenly, his face splits into a grin, a laugh bursting from his lips. He throws his head back with it, and Castiel is still staring.

"Oh my _God_ ," Mr. Smith finally says, regaining control over his outburst. "I can already tell I'm gonna like it here."

Castiel can't seem to respond, so he just gapes at the man in front of him, still mortified.

"Relax, Cas," Mr. Smith says kindly, dropping a hand to the desk between them. "I'm just messing with you. I think Anna forgot to write down the room number."

Castiel looks down at the proffered hand to see a blank card packet. Looking back up at Dean with wide eyes, he nods, silently taking the package from his hand and looking up the room number he was assigned. As if he doesn't know it already. 

"There you go, sir," Castiel says quietly, handing Mr. Smith a new set of cards with the number clearly indicated.

"Thanks Cas," Mr. Smith responds. He lingers.

"She was probably just hoping you'd come back," Castiel pipes up, hand still on the packet.

"Yeah?" Mr. Smith asks, smiling a little.

"Totally. It sounds to me like she has a thing for you," Castiel stage-whispers. He hears a clatter from the back and smiles triumphantly.

"Damn," Mr. Smith says with an exaggerated pout. Castiel raises his eyebrows. "And here I was hoping I would get special treatment from _you_."

Castiel does not blush.

"You take what you can get, I guess, Mr. Smith," Castiel responds, adopting a patronizing expression. Mr. Smith chuckles, shaking his head.

"Two hundred and two more chances," Mr. Smith quips, pointing at Cas.

"More than that if you make a habit of making up excuses to see me like this again!" Cas calls after him. 

Mr. Smith doesn't turn around, but Castiel can hear him chuckle as he walks toward the elevator.

Shit.

Castiel is in trouble.


End file.
